


I Love Motocross

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Philip lied about liking motocross to get close to Lukas, he thought it was smart, but so do some other boys.





	I Love Motocross

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic I wrote in January 2017   
> And yes the boy flirting with Lukas is lowkey based off harry styles

Philip couldn't believe this was happening. He also couldn't believe Lukas was falling for it. It was stupid. Lukas was stupid. And this boy with pretty blue eyes and curly brown hair was extra stupid.

He thought it would be fun, going to one of Lukas' first races after Ryan was killed, and don't get him wrong, the race was amazing, Lukas won, everything was amazing until this fucker Matthew decided to come flirt with Philips boyfriend.

It was obvious, too, so so so fucking obvious. Matt walked up with his pretty blue eyes glowing, it made Philip want to gag, and Matt told Lukas he was his number one fan, Philip threw up in his mouth that time.

Lukas just smiled, being the self obssessed asshole he is. "So you've seen my channel?"

Matt nodded, quickly, a few curls falling in front of his face. "I've been subscribed since your first video. I was so excited that this race was near me."

Philip crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. Of course he's gonna pull that, everyone does.

Lukas somehow smiled wider, putting an arm around Philip. "So you're into motocross?"

Matt was silent for a few seconds. "Definitely. I love it, so much."

And that's what really got Philip going because no, no one was into motocross, no one but the fucking riders even knew what motocross was, so of course Mr. Male Model over here definitely wasn't into motocross. Philip knew this game, he was the one that fucking invented this shit, and there was no way in hell Lukas could fall for it, not again.

"Cool." He chuckled, not breaking his eyes away from Matt. "Maybe I could show you my bike sometime, give ya a little behind the scenes."

Philips jaw dropped. Lukas is kidding, there is no way he was stupid enough to fall for that shit again. It was so obvious the boy wasn't into riding motorcycles, he was into Lukas. He was into Philips boyfriend.

Matt nodded. "That would be great, maybe I can give you my number?"

Lukas nodded, pulling his phone out, removing his arm from around Philip.

Philip clenched his jaw, looking down at his feet. He's dead. Which one? Philip wasn't sure yet, but whoever he chose was fucking dead. 

"Your videos are amazing, Lukas, they're almost as good as you." Matt beamed, rubbing Lukas' arm.

"Oh, yeah, they're great. My boyfriend films them for me." Lukas typed in his password, handing his phone to Matt. 

"Boyfriend?"

"Mhm."

And without missing a beat, Matt smiled and said, "Well, he doesn't have to know."

And as if it wasn't completely obvious before, Lukas somehow figured it out, and his eyes widened.

"Nah, man, I'm not into cheating." He smiled, wrapping his arm around Philips waist and fucking hell, the look on Matts face was priceless And Philip couldn't help but grin, smugly. 

He turned, grabbing Lukas' face, kissing him. "Yeah, my boyfriend isn't like that."

Matt went pale, nodding, handing Lukas' phone back, muttering a small 'sorry' before fleeing.

Lukas leaned down, kissing Philips neck, sliding his hands down his back and Philip knew what he was doing but he couldn't shake how pissed he was. He stepped back.

"Philip."

"What was that?"

"He said he was into motocross."

"No one is into motocross, Lukas." Philip ran his fingers through his hair.

"But you-"

"I had to Google it, I agreed because you were cute." 

A light bulb seemingly turned on in Lukas' head. "Oh." He smirked a little. "So he thought I was cute?" 

Philip glared at him. "Yeah, he did."

Lukas grabbed Philips hands. "Babe-"

"Don't babe me."

"C'mon, Philip, he was just flirting, guys flirt with you all the time." He pulled him into his chest. "Don't be mad at me."

"You're stupid."

"Ma-" Lukas called but Philip covered his mouth.

"But I love you." Philip mumbled, pulling his hand away, pecking his lips.

Lukas blushed, kissing Philip, softly. "I love you, too."

Philip pulled away, wrapping his arms around Lukas' waist.

"So he didn't think my videos were good?"

"Not because of your tricks."

"Then what?"

"Have you seen your thighs." Philips hand crept down Lukas' leg, squeezing his thigh. "A gay guys wet dream." 

Lukas made a face, shaking his head.

"What?"

Lukas turned, cupping Philips cheeks. "I think it's weird when guys that aren't you find me hot, it's like.. odd.." He shrugged.

Philip just grinned, pecking his lips. "Then I don't have to worry about you running away with Matt."

He shook his head, pulling his phone out, raising an eyebrow when he saw Matts name flash across the screen.

"He didn't."

Lukas turned his phone towards Philip. "He did."

Philip grabbed his phone, unlocking it. "You're deleting his number."

Lukas nodded, snaking his arms around Philips waist, pulling Philip back against him, kissing at his neck. "You're hot when you're jealous."

"Shut up." He deleted Matts number, handing Lukas his phone back, turning around, hugging Lukas.

Lukas hugged back, pulling Philip as close as possible. "Do you hate motocross?"

"No."

"You're just not into it?"

"No, but I'm into you so in a way I'm into it."

"Do you love it?" Lukas asked, looking down asked Philip.

Philip shook his head. "Hell no."


End file.
